Una vida con plumas azules
by KevinBlu
Summary: Es el temprano crepúsculo de una vida, y la dudosa alba de otra. Dependerá de los actos de una joven deidad el asegurar que una vida con plumas azules no se pierda... al menos, no del todo


El regalo de Luna se alza orgullosamente en medio del cielo nocturno, rodeado de una legión de fieles estrellas que la escoltan cada noche. Juntas, les brindan su luz bendita a viajeros y peregrinas para ayudarlos en su viaje de regreso a casa. No hay viento de ningún tipo, es una hermosa y tranquila noche, como pocas.

Falta poco para la primavera, apenas unos días. Cualquier otro año, los ponies estarían frenéticamente terminando las preparaciones para el empaquetado del invierno y la bienvenida de la primavera. Pasearían felices, disfrutando lo poco que les queda de tiempo con la nieve.

Sin embargo, este año no. Este año, esta es una noche triste. Ya que mientras el invierno va muriendo, también lo hace uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia de Equestria.

Esta noche, sin duda, el mundo llorara su perdida.

Su cuerpo yace casi inmóvil en la cama del hospital real de Canterlot. Hace mucho que sus enfermeras se han retirado, ya que por ella nada queda por hacer. Su destino fue sellado la mañana de ese fatídico día, cuando el frio metal rasgo cuero y carne y el traicionero veneno logro filtrarse en sus venas.

Ella respira con dificultad, con sus vidriosos ojos purpuras bien abiertos. No los ha cerrado en días debido al gran dolor que sufre. Sus alas cuelgan de los lados de la cama ya que ella carece de la fuerza necesaria para doblarlas.

Ha llorado por la crueldad de su destino, si, pero ya lo ha aceptado. La decisión no era de ella de todas formas. La vida es prestada y hay que devolverla. A ella, tal vez, le toco hacerlo mucho antes.

Sus amigas han venido a verla, todas ellas. Pero verlas tan destrozadas no había hecho más que entristecerla más. Su muerte le causaría más daño a las ponies que amaba que a ella… casi. Muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas ese día, y esa noche, alguien que ella nunca hubiera esperado apareció.

Su madre entro sigilosamente su habitación bajo la protección de la oscuridad. Ella, sin embargo, entro en pánico tan pronto como la vio. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerró sus ojos y fingió dormir, lo cual su madre creyó. La vieja pegaso se acerco a su hija, y mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente, suspiro sin esperanza de que nadie escuchara.

"Lo lamento, Dash… lamento no haber estado contigo durante tu vida… supongo que fue tonto de mi parte creer que nos reconciliaríamos durante tu muerte… lo lamento… lo lamento… la que debería estar en esa cama soy yo, tú no te lo mereces… adiós, hija mía… te amo…"

Cada palabra atravesó como una fría aguja el corazón de la pegaso azul, pero antes de que pudiera decir que no, que no tenía que disculparse, que ella también la amaba, la pegaso mas vieja había salido por la ventana y desaparecido una vez más. Una fila de lágrimas marcaba el camino recorrido por ella desde la cama hasta la ventana. Ese recuerdo la persigue aun, el saber que tuvo la oportunidad de tener una madre, aunque sea por unas horas, y que la desperdicio. El ferviente deseo que toda su vida tuvo por poderla a abrazar, y que por cobarde se había negado. Había tirado la única oportunidad que le quedaba, y ahora se encontraba más sola que antes.

El siguiente día, nadie vino. Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién podría venir? Con su padre lejos, y el hecho de que su círculo de amigos era muy reducido, era tonto engañarse con la esperanza de que alguien la visitara en su día final. Se podría decir que hasta ya estaba deseando que ocurriera. Que sus ojos se cerraran y que nunca más se abrieran. Poder volar libremente una vez más, aunque sea en la vida eterna. Era un pensamiento mucho más alegre que estar postrada en la cama.

Pero su paciencia no seria puesta a prueba, pues mientras su mirada se desviaba al antiguo reloj de pared del hospital, su cuerpo venía anunciando que la hora estaba llegando de cruzar el umbral hacia el otro mundo.

* * *

Y es justamente, en otro mundo, donde lo contrario estaba sucediendo. No el fin de una vida, sino el milagro de su comienzo.

Madre y padre se abrazaban fuertemente mientras contemplaban el fruto de su amor. Sobre un humilde nido de paja y ramas entrelazadas descansaba un único y huevo blanco. Pacientemente incubaron ese regalo por meses, y ese era el día en el que la nueva vida saldría de su cascaron para conocer el mundo al cual sus padres habían traído.

Pero la espera se les hizo larga, y su paciencia probó ser efímera, ya que desde esa misma mañana hasta la noche actual había esperado, y sin embargo el huevo no se había movido. Y aunque extraño resulte, el lujo de perder un día era algo que, para un guacamayo spix, era imposible darse. Eran tiempos difícil, y las poblaciones de los una vez abundantes guacamayos eran cada vez más pequeñas y escasas. Perder un huevo podía poner en jaque la continuación de la especie.

Los cazadores eran la mayor amenaza, y sus brutales técnicas de captura eran más temidas que ellos mismos. Ellos, simplemente, derribaban el árbol completamente, para luego hurgar entre la madera buscando aves y sus huevos, aunque muchas veces las encontraban ya muertas debido a la violenta caída.

Los guacamayos habían tenido la mala suerte de anidar en una zona peligrosamente frecuentada por traficante. Suerte pura había sido lo que había prevenido que los malvados hombres los encontraran, pero la suerte no duraría para siempre.

El macho de la pareja ya se había decidido por el traslado de su hogar, pero mover un huevo en el aire es difícil, debido a que es difícil de agarrar y es muy frágil para hacerle mucha fuerza. Un polluelo, sin embargo, es más fácil de transportar.

El guacamayo ya no podía permitirse permanecer en ese lugar y potencialmente poner en peligro la vida de su esposa, por lo que el traslado fue planeado para la mañana siguiente. Poco sabia, sin embargo, que el huevo se reusaría a romperse. Y aunque triste fuera el pensamiento, no tenían más remedio.

Si el polluelo no nacía esa noche… se verían obligados a abandonarlo.

Y la madre temía, porque sabía, que era grande la posibilidad de que ese huevo estuviese vació.

* * *

En el hospital de Canterlot, la noche parecía hacerse cada vez más fría. Los segundos parecen horas, y la espera se alarga. El sentimiento de que está a punto de ser besada por la muerte persiste, pero sus labios parecen no poder encontrarse con los de Tanathos.

La noche continua, y ella no puede evitar pensar que lo que le ocurre es puramente a causa de sus propias acciones. Después de todo, nadie la obligo a saltar enfrente de la trayectoria de aquella maldita ballesta. Lo hizo porque quiso, como todo lo que ha hecho en la vida. Nunca pensó en que podía ganar ni que podía perder, solo lo hizo. Aunque el fondo ella sabía que en ese momento su mente le dijo que alguien moriría ese día, y ella había decidido que ese fuera su destino en vez del de la verdadero objetivo de la flecha.

Parecía buena idea en su momento… y aun lo era. Había pocas cosas en su vida de las cuales ella se arrepintiera. No hablarle a su madre la noche anterior, por ejemplo, era una. ¿Pero morir para salvar la vida de una de sus amigas? Eso es algo que aceptaría con orgullo. Ella era, después de todo, la encarnación física de la Lealtad.

Curiosamente, toda su vida, la pegaso había creído que ese cuento de 'ver la vida pasar frente a tus ojos' no era más que meras patrañas de novela. Sin embargo, era increíble la cantidad de cosas e imágenes que se le habían venido a la mente esos últimos días. Cosas que había olvidado ya hace tiempo ahora las recordaba con lujo de detalles. Tal vez, ese era otro signo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, ya que en ese preciso momento una masiva luz purpura ilumino el cuarto.

Un estruendoso ruido viajo a través de los corredores, y cuando la luz se disipo, una gran figura morada se alzaba en el medio de la habitación. Parando estoicamente, una joven alicornio adornada con collares y brazaletes dorados observaba a la pegaso. Sus alas desplegadas completamente y su cuerno aun brillando debido al uso de magia.

"Hola, Twilight…" Dijo la pegaso, enojándose un poco por lo suave que sus palabras sonaron.

"Rainbow Dash…" Susurro la alicornio, guardando sus alas y acercándose a la cama "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muriendo… pero aparte de eso… muy bien" La pegaso rio un poco, y su amigo compartió dicha risa.

"Siendo fuerte y bromista hasta el final, ¿no?" Comento.

"Si no lo fuera… no sería la… única e inigualable… Rainbow Dash…"

"Supongo…" Twilight tomo las sabanas que cubrían a Rainbow y la destapo lentamente. Después, deslizo su ala por debajo del delantal verde que vestía la pegaso para poder levantarlo y ver la herida. Rainbow se agito ante el suave y cálido toque de aquellas moradas plumas, pero se calmo de inmediato recordando a quien pertenecían. No era la primera vez que las sentía después de todo "¿Aun te duele?"

La herida en si no era tan mala. Un pequeño corte de tal vez dos centímetros y que no se extendía más de cinco en su interior. Lo que hacía tan terrible la herida era la carne decolorada a verde que la rodeaba con aspecto casi podrido. La expansión del veneno en su cuerpo había dejado manchas similares a ramificaciones que se extendían por todo su abdomen, e iban tan profundas que llegaban a su corazón.

"Cada maldito segundo… pero ya sabes, soy Rainbow Dash… puedo soportarlo" Ambas amigas se permitieron sonreír, pero tal gesto no duro mucho.

"No debiste hacerlo, Rainbow… a quien querían era a mi… el veneno fue específicamente preparado para matar a una inmortal"

"No podía dejar que pasara… era mi deber"

"¡NO! ¡No lo era! Yo soy la princesa, y además de ser mis súbditas, ¡Ustedes son mis amigas! ¡Yo debería protegerlas a ustedes, no al revés! ¡Para eso están los guardias!"

"Twilight… era inevitable… y piensa mejor eso de los guardias… imagínate, por un segundo, que de hecho, tu guardia te hubiera protegido… ¿Recuerdas quien era el Guardia Real más cercano a ti durante el desfile… cuando ocurrió todo esto?" La alicornio había empezado a sollozar con la cabeza gacha luego de sus palabras, pero la última frase de Rainbow la obligo a devolver su atención al pegaso.

"M-mi hermano… Shining Armor"

"Esta despedida sería mucho más dolorosa para ti… en ese caso" Twilight sabía que Rainbow decía la verdad, pero no por eso su tristeza disminuyo.

"De igual forma, Rainbow… ¡No quiero perderte!"

"¡Pero no me perderás! Ya sabes, yo… como dice ese dicho cursi… yo seguiré viviendo en el corazón de todos ustedes… los mirare desde arriba… mientras no olviden mi nombre, yo seguiré existiendo… y con un nombre tan asombroso como Rainbow Dash… no tengo porque preocuparme…"

"Nunca, Rainbow… nunca te olvidare... ni permitiré que nadie lo haga"

"¿Ves? Deja de preocuparte por eso"

"¿Hay…?" Twilight trago saliva, casi ahogándose en el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta "¿Hay algo que quieras? ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Rainbow rio.

"No, no lo creo… a menos que puedas traerme de regreso una vez que me valla…" Una vez mas, la pegaso rio.

"Yo…" Twilight comenzó, y en los ojos de la pegaso pareció encenderse una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Esta, sin embargo, murió poco después de nacer "No puedo…" La alicornio bajo la cabeza, dejando que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Rainbow sonrió.

"Está bien, Twilight… ya lo sabía" Un casco azul se poso sobre el hombro de la alicornio, y inmediatamente uno purpura sobre este. Fue curioso, como los papeles se invirtieron. Twilight había ido para consolar a su amiga, y ahora era ella la que buscaba consuelo.

Su mente era un remolino, tratando de encontrar una solución a la situación presentada, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero esta vez, no tenía nada. Ninguna solución, idea o hipótesis. Estaba desnuda ante el destino, uno que ella nunca conocería y que hacía muy poco, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, había aprendido que sus seres queridos si tendrían que hacerlo.

Se culpaba a ella misma, por supuesto. El atentado era dirigido a ella, después de todo. Algo debió haber hecho mal para que su pueblo la considerara merecedora de su muerte. Era muy joven cuando tuvo su ascensión de unicornio a alicornio, por lo que era de esperarse que cometiera algunos errores.

¿Pero que podría haber hecho para merecerle la muerte? Ella no podía imaginárselo, pero le carcomía la conciencia, y estaba segura que la perseguiría en sus sueños por siempre; ya que por ese mismo error, una de sus amigas estaba pagando un altísimo precio en su lugar. Una amiga que siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudar y proteger a sus amigas, y que ahora yacía desesperanzada en una cama frente a ella.

Ella debía hacer algo. Algún hechizo, algún encantamiento, alguna pócima, algún ritual… ¡Cualquier cosa! Debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer… y de hecho, lo había… pero las consecuencias de tal acto eran imposibles de medir.

Sin embargo, aquí había mucho que ganar, y poco que perder. En el peor de los casos, el proceso seria acelerado. En el mejor, le otorgaría a Rainbow Dash otra oportunidad.

La decisión no fue tan difícil de tomar como pensó.

"Dash, yo… yo carezco del poder para devolverte tu vida… p-pero puedo darte otra…"

"Vamos, Twilight. Estaba bromeando y lo sabes… ambas sabemos que es una locura…"

"Yo no…" Dijo la alicornio. Twilight se paro en tres de sus patas, y coloco su casco libre sobre la frente de Rainbow.

"¿T-Twilight?" Pregunto la pegaso, extrañada "¿Q-que estás haciendo?" Twilight no respondió, en vez de eso, susurro unas palabras en un lenguaje totalmente extraño para la pegaso de crin multicolor

"No te preocupes, todo acabara pronto…" Dicho esto, el cuerno de la alicornio comenzó a brillar. Primero fue un tenue resplandor, pero creció rápidamente a una gran baliza de luz.

"¿Twilight…?" Pregunto una vez más la pegaso, esta vez muy insegura. Una sensación de miedo iba apoderándose lentamente de ella. La princesa no le prestó importancia, en cambio, volvió a balbucear cosas inentendibles. Esta vez, sin embargo, el efecto fue diferente "¡AAAAARGHHHH!" Rainbow se retorció de dolor "¿¡TWILIGHT QUE HACES!? ¡DETENTE!" Sentía como si las mismísimas llamas del Tártaro ahora habitaran su pecho. Sentía deseos de rasgar su propia caja torácica con tal de aliviar esa sensación. De un momento a otro, se encontró incapaz de respirar, y con mucho, mucho sueño "Twilight…" Llamo una última vez.

"Tranquila Rainbow. Cierra tus ojos, y cuando los abras, habrás vuelto a nacer…"

Y entonces el cuerno de la joven princesa emitió un fuerte y cegador destello.

Y para Rainbow Dash, todo lo que sobrevino fue oscuridad.

* * *

*CRACK!*

Resonó en el nido de los guacamayos. Ambos habían ya perdido toda esperanza de poder contemplar a su hijo. Sin embargo, fue enorme y grata la sorpresa cuando al despertarse por ese ruido, la vista que los recibió fue un hermoso polluelo, bañado con los líquidos que lo habían acompañado hasta ese entonces dentro del huevo.

Los guacamayos se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos, casi como esperando despertar en cualquier momento que la escena no fuera más que un cruel sueño. Sin embargo, tal cosa no paso, y fue entonces cuando la alegría lleno sus almas mientras se acercaban al milagro que yacía entre pedazos de cascaron.

"No… no puedo creerlo…" Pronuncio el macho mientras su pareja levantaba a su descendencia.

"¡Es un milagro! ¡Es un milagro!"

"Nuestro hijo… nuestro propio hijo, mío amor…"

"Hija… nuestra propia hija… es una niña, hermosa como una perla"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Una madre, simplemente sabe… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?"

"Perla… quiero que se llame así, porque es lo más valioso que tenemos… y que estuvimos tan cerca de perder" Y entonces el macho abrazo su pareja y a su pequeña, disfrutando de ese momento de alegría y tranquilidad.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su gozo, que ninguno de los dos se percato que, por un segundo, las iris de los ojos de su pequeña se tornaron purpuras, antes de regresar a su característico verde.

* * *

"¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle!" Una voz detuvo a la alicornio, justo cuando estaba por ingresar a su recamara.

"Princesa Luna…" Respondió, al ver a su oscura contraparte acercarse "¿Qué hace a estas horas en el pasillo de las habitaciones? ¿No debería estar vigilando en la torre?"

"Vigilando la noche es justamente lo que nosotras hacemos, mas tu ausencia nos resulto inquietante. Dinos, joven princesa, ¿Qué asunto puede ser tan importante como para requerir vuestra presencia tan urgentemente que debisteis abandonar el castillo a estas horas?"

"Yo… no se dé que está hablando. Fui a tomar un paseo, porque no podía dormir, es todo"

"No podéis mentirnos, Twilight Sparkle. Nuestros ojos ya han visto lo que habéis hecho"

"Siendo ese el caso, ¿Podríamos pasar directamente a mi castigo? No creo tener nada más que decir"

"Para nada, joven princesa. Habéis obrado en el nombre de bien. Sin embargo, preferiríamos que consultarais primero con nosotras y con vuestra mentora la próxima vez que utilicéis hechizos de esa índole. Confiamos que será la última vez que utilicéis este, ¿No? " Una sensación de profundo alivio lleno la mente de Twilight, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

"Créame, Princesa Luna. No habrá próxima vez."

"Esplendido, entonces. Nos alegramos que tu plan haya salido bien, a pesar de lo arriesgado que fue" Ante esto, la sonrisa de Twilight se hizo más grande.

"Oh… pero mi plan aun no ha acabado… falta una pequeña cosita" Entonces, el cuerno de la alicornio comenzó a brillar tenuemente por unos segundo, antes de apagarse de nuevo.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?" Pregunto Luna, curiosa.

"Le acabo de enviar un regalo a Rainbow... para el futuro" Respondió Twilight, antes de reír un poco y finalmente ingresar a su habitación, dejando una confundida Luna afuera.

Poco sabía la Diosa de la Noche, que cuando el cuerno de Twilight se encendió, en el mismo mundo en el que ahora habitaba la ex-pegaso conocida como Rainbow Dash, un semáforo cambio a rojo antes de tiempo en una pequeña ciudad de Minnesota.

* * *

**Bueno, y esta ha sido mi nueva historia. Espero que hayan podido entender todo y que les haya gustado ^^**

**Agradezco a Ha7oz7lo por sugerirme hacer un Crossover XD Generalmente, no me hacen mucha gracia, pero esta idea que se me ocurrió me gusto mucho y no podía desperdiciarla XD **

**Si quieren, pueden dejarme una review, contándome que les pareció o si hubo algo que no les gusto. Esto nos ayuda a mejorar a todos los que escribimos, y me ayudaría mucho ahora ya que es la primera vez que cruzo dos historias.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
